


Royal Ball

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dancing, Fluff, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Not Beta Read, Phil is briefly mentioned, Waltzing, Winged Alexis | Quackity, fluff I think?, other tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hola yes hi i am in fact the same author as the person who is currently writing Enchanted!! :)There probably won't be a new chapter for that fic this week solely bc my mind cant get a royalty au out of it's head and will spend time writing this 2-3 part book, so take this poorly-written royalty au please :))))))
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112
Collections: Anonymous





	Royal Ball

The palace looked gorgeous.

But of course it would, the dance was set in the Antarctic Empire. The palace was sculpted out of packed ice, and would never melt. It was used for safety precautions and for decorative purposes. At the very top of each tower, snow lightly dusted the roof.

And of course, Quackity was forced to go and participate in a royal ball at said palace.

“Dad! I don’t want to go!” Quackity whined, face down, yelling into his pillow. “Balls are so boring! Heh… balls.” Quackity snickered at his own joke.

“That’s too bad!” Sam snapped at his son. “Every single time a royal ball is hosted, I give an excuse as to why you can’t come, but at this point, if I keep making excuses, people are going to think you are sickly and have some kind of incurable disease!” Sam put a nice blue suit down on the bed. “Now you are going to wear this to the royal ball tonight, and I want to hear no more whining.”

Sam stood up and walked towards the door, looking back one last time to add “And by the way, as funny as they are, no more balls jokes. You say them in public and it makes us look bad.” And Sam whisked away, fixing his velvet red blazer.

Quackity got up to shut the door, and moved back to his pillow, taking a deep breath and screaming into the pillow, kicking his legs angrily. “Stupid royal ball! I don’t wanna fucking go!” Quackity punched his pillow in between every word.

After the small temper tantrum he had, he gave a small sideways glance towards the blue suit. He picked it up and cringed at the feeling of the fabric. He could already tell he was going to be uncomfortable in this all night if he wore it.

Instead of placing the suit back down, he threw it towards the door, watching it fall to the ground.

“Stupid ball…” He muttered one last time before searching through his drawers for something to wear. If he had to go to the ball, he would at least try to look fashionable. He hadn’t gone to a royal ball since he was eleven.

After finding nothing good to wear, he just decided to put the suit on.

  
  
  


While in the carriage, Quackity rested his face in the palms of his hands. “Remind me why we have to go again?”

“They’re crowning the new Antarctic Empire king, Quackity. We have to make sure we’re on good terms with the new king. It would also just be plain rude to not go.

Quackity huffed and looked outside, watching the landscape change slowly from the jungle landscape he was used to, to a snowy, cold landscape. It was all white wherever he looked. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body.

“Ah, here! Take my jacket!” Sam slowly removed his jacket and extended it towards Quackity. “You probably forgot to pack a jacket, and I’m fine with the cold.”

“I don’t need your stupid jacket!” Quackity snapped, shoving the jacket back to his father, before looking out the window again.

Sam slipped his creeper mask down and muttered something about moody teenagers.

  
  
  


When they got to the castle, Quackity realized how big the Antarctic Empire truly was. They had been traveling for over two hours in the snow to get here on time, unlike the brief thirty minutes it takes to get to the Redstone Kingdom he and his father resided in.

The carriage halted to a stop, and the doors opened. Quackity took the hand of a butler and carefully stepped down from the carriage. He muttered a small thank you and moved towards the castle doors.

When he stepped inside, he realized how bright it truly was. Never underestimate the power of reflections and glares. He squinted at the bright lights, and took a step forward. He slipped and was quickly caught by an announcer.

Shit. They really didn’t lie when they said everything was ice. Because the floors were  _ also  _ made of ice.

The announcer gave a small nod to Quackity and waited for Sam to step beside his son, before clearing his throat and announcing their names. Everyone who was participating in the ball looked towards the duo for a brief second, quickly turning back to whoever they were talking to.

The announcer gave a small nod to the family again, and Sam guided Quackity away from the front. More names were called as Quackity was moved away.

When the family made it to the ballroom, Sam patted Quackity’s back a few times, leaning down to whisper to his son. “Do not cause a commotion, and behave please.” He stood up straight again and moved towards Phil, the now old king of the Antarctic Empire.

Quackity was left alone, looking around. He didn’t know what to do. A few ladies glanced towards him and looked at their groups, giggling. Maybe he could try to woo them, but they would probably just be swooned by the amount of money his family had.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he froze. Turning his head slowly, he was met by the gaze of Technoblade, the prince of the Antarctic Empire.

“Hey pal.” Quackity laughed nervously, glancing down at the hand on his shoulder and back up at Techno. “Uh- how are ya?”

Techno just stared down at the duck hybrid, pulling him away from the dance floor. “Hey- what the fuck-” Quackity tried to stuggle away, but the grip Techno had on Quackity’s shoulder was fierce.

Techno tugged Quackity into a hallway and hid the two behind a pillar. Quackity froze as he was backed into the pillar, looking up at the piglin hybrid. “Don't try to make any moves on me, pal.”

Techno rolled his eyes and pulled away. “Wasn’t planning on it. I just suspected that you didn’t want to stick around for the naming ceremony. Shit takes so long to get through. I would know, I had to stick around at every practice ceremony for Wilbur.”

Quackity moved from behind the pillar and looked towards the ballroom. “Wait- you’re not becoming king? I thought you were the prince of this place.”

“Nope. Wilbur was born before me, so he gets the right to the throne.”

“But you would be the better fit for the throne. From what I’ve heard from my dad, you know how to do king stuff.” Quackity’s wings fluttered.

“Im flattered, but no. It doesn’t matter how much experience you have, it just matters if you’re older.”

“Oh.” Quackity didn’t know how to respond to that. A silence filled the void between the two.

“So uh… what now?”

“Well, now we have to wait out the naming ceremony, and we can go back into the ballroom afterwards.”

“Yeah… sure.” Quackity gulped. “What do you wanna do in the meantime?”

“Hmm… there’s a greenhouse nearby, would you like to go there? I’m sure the cold isn’t doing your feathers justice.” Techno reached up a hand to touch Quackity’s wings, but the duck hybrid moved away quickly.

“Pal, I’m not sure if you know this, but touching any bird’s wings is very impolite and rude. And for being a prince with a bird dad, I thought you’d know that-” Quackity was cut off, because the ice floors were still incredibly slippery, and he fell over.

But of course, like any young prince was taught to do, Techno caught him before he completely fell to the ground, the two now in a dip formation.

Techno let out a few huffs, his breath materializing in the form of a small, misty cloud. On the other hand, Quackity felt heat rising to his cheeks while staring up at the man. His long pink hair draped over his shoulder was fairly attractive.

Techno hoisted the two up so they were now up upright position. He cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry about almost touching your wings. You’re right. It was very impolite.” He scratched the back of his neck.

Quackity nodded and looked down at his shoes. “Yeah yeah. Save the apologies for when they’re really needed. You’re forgiven. Now take these.” Quackity started to slip off his boots and handed them to Techno.

“...what was the point of that?”

“Well, I have webbed feet.” Quackity raised up one leg to reveal his webbed foot. “I’m not sure if it’ll help, but maybe it’ll help me stick to the floors instead of slipping and sliding. Anyways, show me to the greenhouse area, piggy!” Quackity looked around, his wings fluffing up as if warming his wings would also help warm up his feet.

“Uh… yeah, follow me.”

  
  
  


The webbed feet did indeed not help him stick to the floors.

  
  
  


When they made it to the greenhouse, Quackity’s feet were freezing. So the gust of warmth he felt from the place felt very nice. He let out a small sigh of relief and waddled in, soaking up the heat. “Man, this feels nice. I mean, I get warmth, but never  _ this  _ much warmth. Even in my own kingdom!” He stretched out his wings.

“Really? I thought King Sam would have adjusted the weather in the palace towards how you like it, considering it’s the Redstone Kingdom and he can adjust temperatures inside easily.” Techno mused, shutting the door behind him and throwing Quackity’s boots on the ground.

Quackity shook his head. “Yeah, I wish he did. He cares a lot about the kingdom, not just me. He can’t make the world - or kingdom - revolve around me. Besides, we live in a rainforest. There’s a lot of humidity, and not dry heat like this.” Quackity moved towards a steady and thick oak tree and began to climb it.

“Be careful!” Techno called after the duck, approaching the tree to climb it too.

“I have wings, Mr. Techno! If I were to fall, I could catch myself!” Quackity called back, choosing a branch that would be sturdy enough for two.

Techno climbed past that branch, and decided to live on the branch higher than Quackity’s.

“Man, I chose this branch specifically so we could hang out-”

“We can still hang out here.”

  
  
  


And so, the two talked for half an hour, leaving the greenhouse to go explore more of the palace, having fun while doing so. After about an hour, they returned to the ballroom to check, and sure enough, the naming ceremony was over and the two were able to return to their places.

Quackity nodded towards Techno. “Ah- thank you for showing me around. You probably want to go speak to your brother.” He began to walk away-

“No.” Techno grabbed Quackity’s shoulder. “Uh… I was wondering if you wanted to dance.”

“Huh?” Quackity turned around to stare at the man. “Repeat that please.”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to dance. I-” Techno tried to come up with words. “Yeah. Please dance with me.”

Quackity gave a confused expression, which slowly turned into a smile. “Y’know what? Fuck it, sure. Let’s dance together.”

Quackity grabbed Techno’s shoulders, and Techno slowly laid his hands on Quackity’s waist, as if the duck hybrid were a delicate piece of glass that could shatter instantly.

The music turned into a blur as they began to waltz. Techno began to take the lead, but Quackity quickly took the lead from him, guiding the way the waltz went.

“Think you can really dance  _ that _ well to the point of leading?” Quackity let out a small smirk at Techno’s words.

“Watch me. I’m going to be the best leader if this dance that you will ever see.”

Techno purposefully stepped on Quackity’s foot, causing the duck to stumble a bit, and let Techno lead again.

“I’m leading this waltz.” The piglin hybrid growled softly. “Just stop being a brat and dance.”

Quackity subconsciously agreed to stop trying to lead, and the two danced the rest of the whole night. Some waltz’s, Quackity would lead, and some other waltz’s, Techno would lead.

By the time the music stopped, the two separated, but kept staring at each other.

Sam moved towards Quackity and took him by the shoulder. “Hey buddy, it’s time to go. Say goodbye to your… friend.” Sam chose his words carefully.

Quackity shrugged off the touch and smiled at Techno. “Uh, thank you for inviting me to this ball. I hope to see you again sometime soon.”

  
  
  


Techno kept staring at Quackity until the duck hybrid was out of sight.

  
  
  


“So, tell me about your new boyfriend.”

“DAD!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola yes hi i am in fact the same author as the person who is currently writing Enchanted!! :)
> 
> There probably won't be a new chapter for that fic this week solely bc my mind cant get a royalty au out of it's head and will spend time writing this 2-3 part book, so take this poorly-written royalty au please :))))))


End file.
